Familia
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: -No quería que estuvieran aquí, mientras te lo decía- - ¿Decirme?… ¿decirme qué? ¿Ray que pasa? – Ray realmente había pasado la última casi media hora pensándolo y aun así no fue más fácil decirlo. -Quiero que renuncies- La expresión de Henry mostraba que tan confundido se encontraba, antes de formular una sola pregunta. -¿Qué?-


**Hola, realmente siento que una de las cosas que hace que Henry Danger sea tan especial para mi definitivamente es la relación fraternal (padre-hijo) que existe entre Henry y Ray, así que quise escribir una historia al respecto, realmente espero que me haya quedado bien xD.**

* * *

Familia

Definitivamente esto se estaba volviendo molesto, es decir, ¿Desde cuándo el niñote poseía tantos secuaces? ¿Acaso había una academia dónde los tipos malos entrenaban para ser secuaces de villanos o algo por el estilo?, porque definitivamente, cada vez este mencionado villano aparecía con secuaces nuevos y ahora había dos tipos, bastante grandes cabe recalcar, que empezaron a pelear contra él y Kid Danger, mientras el niñote se escabullía y escapaba con lo que sea que haya venido a robar en esta fábrica.

Así que esta situación realmente lo estaba poniendo molesto, estos tipos realmente eran buenos luchadores, no tanto como él y Henry, pero si lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes como para no ser fácilmente noqueados y mientras tanto él como Kid Danger intentaban sacárselos de encima, el niñote había escapado como hace 2 minutos.

\- ¡Estos tipos realmente tienen resistencia! -, gritó Kid Danger, mientras hacía lo posible para evitar un golpe directo en la cara, acción que actualmente era más difícil considerando que ya no tenía sus poderes.

-Sí, definitivamente creo que ya noté eso-, respondió el Capitán Man, mientras esquivaba una patada y le daba un puñetazo al tipo que se encontraba luchando contra él.

\- ¡El niñote se escapó! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -, preguntó Kid Danger, esquivando otro golpe.

-No lo sé-, contestó el héroe, -primero debemos sacarnos a estos tipos de encima-

Y segundos después de terminar la oración, el Capitán Man se vio empujado contra una de las paredes de la fábrica, con un tipo enorme reteniéndolo. A cualquier persona realmente le hubiera dolido tal acción, las paredes realmente eran de concreto y el tipo realmente tenía la fuerza propia de alguien musculoso y de más de 1,90 de estatura; afortunadamente para Ray, gracias a su indestructibilidad el dolor solo duró segundos, no obstante, era realmente difícil apartar a este sujeto, para poder moverse con libertad.

\- ¿Todo bien? -, preguntó Kid Danger, quien seguía intentando no ser noqueado por el otro tipo enorme que luchaba en su contra.

-Solo inmovilizado-, el Capitán Man respondió, mientras seguía tratando de apartar al tipo.

-Ok, creo que iré en unos segundos-, dijo Kid Danger y Ray redujo un poco su esfuerzo de retirar al tipo que tenía delante para observar a su compañero retroceder hasta unas escaleras de madera que al parecer conducían a un sótano o bodega subterránea, ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer? ¿Acaso no veía las escaleras?, si retrocedía un poco más, definitivamente caería por ellas y definitivamente esas escaleras no se veían estables, al parecer su compañero entendió sus dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, porque cuando levantó su mirada hacia el héroe una fracción de segundo le lanzó un guiñó, Ray entendió el mensaje, Henry tenía un plan, solo esperaba que tal plan no terminé con el chico cayendo por las escaleras.

Capitán Man aún inmovilizado, observó como Kid Danger retrocedía hasta casi el filo de las escaleras y esperaba a que su contrincante se lanzará contra él, harto de que un chico de 17 años esquivará y detuviera sus golpes y en él último segundo antes de que el enorme cuerpo del sujeto lo golpeará, Kid Danger se lanzó a un lado, mientras el tipo no podía detenerse y terminaba cayendo por las escaleras.

Kid Danger se levantó del suelo, dónde se había arrojado para evitar terminar como el secuaz que minutos antes lo estaba atacando y cuando estuvo completamente en pie le sonrió al superhéroe. Ray le devolvió la sonrisa, para después enfocar su vista en el tipo que tenía delante y evitar que intentará golpearle la cara y cuando regreso la vista a su compañero lo vio agacharse para recoger su laser que al parecer había sido arrojado precisamente a esa parte de la fábrica durante la pelea y ese fue el preciso momento en que el tipo que tenía delante se movió hacía su derecha cubriendo casi toda la vista de Ray y evitando que observara a Kid Danger, ahora todo lo que veía de su compañero eran sus botas y más tarde una de sus manos recoger el láser, pero entonces Ray notó algo más, había otro par de botas, más grandes, acercándose a su compañero por detrás, intentando y logrando total sigilo. Ray estuvo seguro de que su corazón se saltó un latido, antes de gritarle a su compañero una advertencia.

-¡KID!-, y al instante Henry lo miró a él, por la posición de sus botas, que era lo único de su compañero que Ray podía aún observar ¿Por qué lo miraba a él en lugar del tipo que se le acercaba por detrás? y luego todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, porque al siguiente segundo, las botas más grandes estaban justo detrás de las de Kid Danger y estas empezaban a cambiar su posición hacia atrás, pero entonces, un fuerte golpe sonó y de un momento a otro, Ray ya no solo podía observar las botas de su compañero, sino todo su cuerpo un segundo después de que cayera al suelo inconsciente y con sangre saliendo del lado derecho de su cabeza.

Entonces Ray ya no estaba molesto, estaba furioso y definitivamente veía rojo, no tenía idea de cómo, pero logró zafarse del tipo que lo arrinconaba contra la pared y le dio un golpe ,que el tipo no pudo esquivar por la sorpresa de que el héroe haya logrado zafarse, que segundos después lo dejó inconsciente.

Después de echar una mirada al tipo que ahora yacía en el suelo, el Capitán Man se giró y observó al otro sujeto que Kid Danger había enviado por las escaleras, parado junto a su ahora inconsciente compañero con una tabla entre sus manos y una cínica sonrisa de orgullo.

-Es muy listo, eso te lo concedo-, dijo el tipo aun con la tabla en las manos, mientras señalaba a un Kid Danger aún inconsciente. –Realmente, creo que tengo magulladas algunas costillas y honestamente me duele el brazo-, continuó, mientras Ray observaba un corte un poco largo en su brazo derecho.

-Y aun así lograste tomar una tabla y atacarlo por la espalda, muy valiente-, comentó el héroe mientras se acercaba al tipo.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Adrenalina? -, respondió el sujeto y cuando el Capitán se situó a casi una pulgada delante suyo, levanto la tabla con intención de golpear al héroe, pero Ray detuvo la tabla antes de que esta le golpeara en la cabeza, se la arrebató al tipo y le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Luego de que el tipo cayera inconsciente, los ojos de Ray se enfocaron en Henry y su enojo y furia cambiaron por preocupación y miedo. El chico seguía inconsciente y al agacharse para revisar el daño de cerca, Ray observó que el golpe le había ocasionado una herida en el lado derecho de su cabeza que seguía sangrando, con los dedos temblando un poco por el miedo Ray tomó la mano derecha de Henry y le tomó el pulso, soltando un suspiro de alivio apenas lo sintió.

Ray miró alrededor, a pesar de parecer bastante antigua, la fábrica seguía en funcionamiento, por ende, en algún lugar debería haber un botiquín o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta que enfocaron un anaquel en una de las esquinas, Ray se levantó indeciso, no queriendo dejar a su compañero, pero sabiendo también, que debía encontrar alguna gasa o algo relacionado para intentar detener el sangrado.

Caminó hacía el anaquel y lo abrió lo más rápido posible, tuvo que retirar una linterna y una caja de herramientas antes de encontrar con un maletín blanco con una cruz roja en el medio, la abrió rápidamente y tomó una de las 2 únicas gasas que contenía dicho botiquín.

Regreso corriendo a donde se hallaba su compañero y levantó un poco y con cuidado la cabeza de Henry antes de colocar la gasa, cuyo empaque había quitado y soltado mientras regresaba junto a su compañero, aplico un poco de presión con la gasa sobre la herida para evitar que el chico perdiera más sangre y entonces escuchó un muy débil quejido de Henry.

-¿Kid?, ¿Puedes oírme?-, preguntó Ray con voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Henry la escuchara.

Los párpados de Henry se abrieron muy lentamente y con ojos vidriosos y pupilas un tanto dilatadas observo a Ray.

-¿Qué...pa…pasó?-, Henry habló y su mano derecha se alzó lentamente con intención de tocarse el lado derecho de su cabeza, pero Ray se lo impidió.

-Ese tipo se te acercó por detrás y te golpeó con una tabla, pero está bien, todo va estar bien, de seguro es menos malo de lo que parece-, Ray mencionó no sabiendo si intentaba tranquilizar a Henry o a sí mismo.

-Está… está bien-, Henry dijo casi en un susurro y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Hey, no te duermas ¿Si?, tenemos que salir de aquí, llegar a la capicueva y hacer que Schwoz te cure y después de eso podrás descansar, ¿Si?-, dijo Ray mientras golpeaba suavemente la mejilla de Henry para evitar que se durmiera.

Ojos marrones cansados se volvieron a abrir y Ray escuchó lo que parecía ser un "Ok" salir de los labios de su compañero.

Ray pasó un brazo por detrás de Henry mientras lo ponía de pie con cuidado y a la vez sostenía con su otra mano la gasa en su lugar, escuchó nuevamente un pequeño quejido de su parte y luego de preguntar si se encontraba bien y recibir un pequeño y casi imperceptible asentimiento, lo encaminó lo más cuidadosamente posible hacía la salida de la fábrica. Aún recordaba que el niñote se había escapado, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que su compañero estuviera bien, esa era su mayor prioridad.

Unos pocos minutos antes de llegar a la capicueva, Ray le envió un mensaje a Schwoz contándole todo lo ocurrido y cuando llegaron, después de que él y Henry se hubieran destransformado para poder entrar a Junk N' Stuff sin levantar sospecha alguna, (increíblemente Henry estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para masticar la goma y soplar una burbuja), bajaron por el ascensor y en cuanto se abrió, Ray observó tres pares de ojos preocupados, Schwoz le ayudo a llevar a Henry al sofá para poder revisar la herida, mientras Charlotte y Jasper le preguntaron acerca de que había ocurrido exactamente, Ray no quería recordar todo otra vez pero sabía que los chicos tenían todo el derecho a saber que había pasado y por qué su mejor amigo ahora se encontraba con una herida sangrante a un lado de su rostro. Así que mientras contaba lo sucedido, la escena se volvió a repetir dolorosamente en su mente.

Momentos después Schwoz le había quitado a Henry la gasa que aún sostenía contra el lado derecho de su cabeza y Ray no pudo evitar el vuelco que dio su corazón al observar la gasa llena de sangre antes de que esta se perdiera en una papelera.

Schwoz limpió a herida y añadiendo, sin saberlo, más culpa al corazón de Ray, anunció que definitivamente Henry necesitaría como 4 puntos sutura. Una vez que finalizó y Henry se encontraba bebiendo alguna especie de remedio para el dolor que Schwoz le había dado, Ray pidió que lo dejaran a solas con su compañero.

Charlotte, Jasper y Schwoz, lo miraron extrañados, pero a los 5 segundos asintieron y tomaron el elevador para subir a la tienda.

Apenas el elevador se cerró con ellos dentro, Ray se levantó de la silla cerca de las pantallas, en dónde se encontraba y se acercó para pararse junto al sofá, donde Henry aún sentado dejaba un lado un vaso vació y lo observaba con duda.

-Ray…, ¿Por qué…? -, Henry preguntó, pero Ray lo interrumpió y no pudo evitar sentir aún más culpabilidad al notar que su compañero hacía una mueca de dolor al hablar.

-No quería que estuvieran aquí, mientras te lo decía-

\- ¿Decirme?… ¿decirme qué? ¿Ray que pasa? –

Ray realmente había pasado la última casi media hora pensándolo y aun así no fue más fácil decirlo.

-Quiero que renuncies-

La expresión de Henry mostraba que tan confundido se encontraba, antes de formular una sola pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que renuncies-

-¿Es una broma verdad?-

-Henry...-

-¿En serio me estas pidiendo que renuncie a ser Kid Danger, por un golpe?-

\- No solo fue un golpe-

-¡Ray estoy bien!, deberíamos estar preocupándonos por localizar al niñote en lugar de tener esta conversación sin sentido-, Henry comentó mientras se ponía de pie con leve dificultad, para ir a los monitores.

-No-, Ray dijo mientras lo tomaba del codo e impedía que siguiera caminando.

\- ¿No qué? -

-Tu no deberías tener que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, deberías estar en casa preocupándote por algún examen o tarea, como un chico normal-

\- No soy un chico normal ¡Soy tu compañero! –

\- Y por eso deberías renunciar-

-¡¿Ray que te ocurre?!-, Henry se soltó de su agarre y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

\- Simplemente entre en razón-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡¿Quieres saber cómo me sentí cuando te vi inconsciente y sangrando el piso de esa fábrica?!-

-Ray…-

-Me sentí como la peor persona del universo, una persona lo suficientemente estúpida, como para llevar a un chico de 17 años a pelear con villanos que podrían matarlo, en lugar de que viva una vida segura y normal-

\- ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! ¡necesitas un compañero! –

\- ¡Pero tú no necesitas este empleo, si quieres ganar dinero podrías trabajar en cualquier otra cosa, con un jefe que no ponga tu vida en peligro cada día!, así que te pido que renuncies-

Hubo un extraño e incómodo silencio antes de que Henry volviera a hablar.

\- Tu no quieres que renuncié-, Henry mencionó con una sonrisa triste.

\- Si, si quiero-

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no me despides? –, Henry preguntó, -si piensas que es lo correcto, ¿Por qué me pides que renuncié cuando tranquilamente tu puedes despedirme?, eres el jefe aquí-

\- Henry…-

-¡Contéstame!, ¿Por qué…?-

-¡PORQUE NO PUEDO!-, Ray contestó más fuerte de lo que el mismo planeaba.- Me acostumbré a ti, no quiero hacer esto solo, sé que no pueden herirme, sé que soy indestructible, pero no quiero hacer esto solo de nuevo, te necesito ¿sí?, te necesito, pero prefiero mil veces sentirme solo sabiendo que estás seguro en tu casa, con tu familia, que sentirme solo y culpable si algo llega a pasarte, así que no puedo despedirte y no puedo decirte que no quiero que seas mi compañero, porque no tengo el valor ni el corazón para mentirte de esa forma, por eso… por favor, te lo ruego …Henry,…por favor renuncia-

Henry lo miró y negó lentamente con la cabeza, lo que provocó que hiciera una mueca, antes de responder.

-Me dices que me necesitas, ¿Crees que yo no te necesitó a ti? –

\- Si, te necesito aquí, conmigo, pero también necesito que estés seguro- Ray, contestó.

\- ¿Y si me golpea un autobús? -

\- ¡¿Qué?!-, Ray casi gritó con total confusión-

\- Me dices que podría tener cualquier otro empleo, ¿Crees que eso garantiza que me encuentre a salvo?, podría tener cualquier otro empleo y pueda que al salir a cruzar la calle me golpee un autobús, podría estar en mi casa tranquilamente y pueda que al bajar las gradas me tropiece y me rompa el cuello, podría estar comiendo en un restaurante y pueda que me ahogue con la comida, podría ir a un campamento y pueda que me muerda un escorpión o una serpiente, es probable que me caiga a un abismo, hay un montón de posibilidades de que muera Ray, aun haciendo cosas simples o normales-

Ray parecía querer decir algo, pero Henry aún no había terminado y volvió a hablar antes de que su jefe pueda pronunciar una sola sílaba.

-Sé que siendo Kid Danger, en cualquier momento algo puede pasarme, lo sé Ray, pero también sé que, si algo me pasa, que, si muero, habré salvado personas, quizá habré salvado al mundo, quizá haya hecho posible que una familia se vuelva reunir, que una pareja viva lo suficiente para formar una familia, si logró que algo así pase, entonces estaré en paz conmigo mismo-

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay con que tú tengas una vida? ¿Una familia? –

\- Tengo una vida Ray y tengo una familia y tu formas parte de ella ahora, y las familias se apoyan, están contigo en las buenas y en las malas y jamás se abandonan, así que no pienso abandonarte-

Ray sintió que podía respirar de nuevo y que su corazón latía con normalidad, apenas Henry dijo esa última frase y sin pensarlo o planearlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de cerrar el espacio que había entre su compañero y él mismo con un abrazo. Sabía que muy pronto tendría que soltarlo y sabía que probablemente Henry debía descansar, pero no pudo evitar hacer que el abrazo durara más de lo normal.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Me encantaría que me dijeras en los comentarios que te pareció :).**

**ATT Lazuli**


End file.
